Bond
by Ritu
Summary: A short story about two fae who recognize each other on the basic level of their blood, and always have, but neither wants to let the other know. MxN


**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**This story is written because of a request from annereecelle. The idea was kinda hers as well. I really hope she likes it, as well as anyone else who reads it, though even I admit it is kinda short.**

* * *

**Mikan's POV: **

I walked down the street feeling nothing but cold. I did not like parties, well, that was not true. I loved partying, but with people my own age, not old people who should know better than to drag teenagers into their parties.

"Miss Sakura!" a voice I recognized very well called from nearby, making me flinch. I so did not wanna go back.

I hurried my pace, head hunched down, arms hugging myself when I ran into something.

"Hell take it all!" I snapped at the same time as another voice snarled "Damn it all!"

I looked up to realize I had not run into something but someone, and that someone was glaring at me.

I knew who it was. Of course I knew, but I could not acknowledge that. Not right now. No way in hell. I shrugged in apology because I did not trust my voice right now and hurried away. With another muffled curse, he walked away as well. I was just turning the corner, when I heard him speak to someone. I glanced back, and winced as I saw him talking to my guardian, Mr. Narumi. He was looking for me.

Too bad. I did not feel like being found. Especially in front of him, because after seeing me get dragged back home in front of him, he might, God forbid, remember me.

I hurried away, but now I had a destination in my mind. I slipped around the block, dodging everyone, and found myself back at my mansion. Instead of going in through the front door, I slipped in through the side entrance, reserved for servants, and moved upstairs cautiously. I was in my room, and no one was any the wiser. Sucks to be them.

I fell back on my bed, my eyes closed.

I should be happy, but should was the operative word. I was rich, heck, filthy rich. I cleaned up well, in fact, I had had people tell me that I was beautiful, but they were the people who wanted something from me, so I did not believe that one a lot. I had just turned 18 and so was legally an adult, and so actually had some freedom. Some, but it was there.

Oh and did I mention the fact that I was a fairy? A frikkin fairy, and if one more person told me that I looked the part and the only thing missing were the wings, I would slaughter him. I am damn sure no one would think a fairy cute once they saw me when I snapped. Hair flying in a magical wind no one else could sense, my whole body glowing, and sparks flying from my eyes, quite literally.

Oh yeah. It could be creepy as all hell when I was furious. Usually it was the parents job to teach control the kids, but I had no parents. I was filthy rich, but until last night, it was all under the control of the State, since I was under 18. Today I was 18 years old, and it all belonged again to me, as it had belonged to my parents before me.

I was again in control of my destiny. Mostly.

So why was I up here, avoiding my birthday party if I was so very glad to be rid of the metaphorical shackles that had bound me my entire life?

Because I did not want to deal with these people and their attitudes. I was their equal now, but not to their minds. Not yet. Of course, my pure bloodline, did get me a lot of deference, always had, but now that I was legal, they would want to control me in another way. I did not like meeting men who looked at me like I was a conquest waiting to be put on their resume.

And then there was him.

No matter how high my pedigree, his was better. Mine was a nearly pure bloodline, but his was completely pure. He had no parents like me, but while I had been raised in a mansion under orders from the king, he had been raised in the palace, under the king's eye. He was a year older than me, and had moved into a neighboring mansion when he had turned 18. I had been ecstatic, until I realized that he was still just as far. He did not know me, and had no intention of changing that.

I never said his name. Not even in my head. We were the Sidhe. The Fae.

To say his name, even in my mind, might alert him to me. I did not want to come to his attention like some love sick fool. Even if I was just that.

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

I muttered another curse as I entered my room and threw off my shirt to get her scent off me. She had just run into me, it should be no big deal, but just that much contact had almost set me off.

I had been drawn to her since the first moment I had seen her, years ago in the palace. First I had been curious about the only other child who felt like me. I had later been told that her bloodline was almost as pure as mine, which was why I was drawn to her. I had believed that, but I knew better now. Her nearly pure bloodline was not completely pure because some of her blood came from an ancestor who was a black sidhe. A Dark fae.

My bloodline was completely pure, but what almost noone but me and the king knew was that I was purely a black sidhe. Dark fae. My parents had helped the king, and died in the process, so he had taken me in. A few lies later, I was the King's personal ward, and it was declared that my bloodline was pure. That I was black instead of light, well, what no one knows cannot harm them.

She had that blood in her, and so my eyes always found her. But somehow, somewhere along the line, I had started looking at her, because of her, not because of what flowed in her veins. I was still drawn to her, but now it was also because of her smile, her personality, her weird sense of humor, her strange choice of clothes, and most of all, because somehow I had fallen for her. I had even moved next door to her as soon as I could even though I never acknowledged her presence publicly.

I never said her name. Not even in my mind because she might sense it.

I did not want her to know that I was some sort of love sick fool. Even if I was just that.

* * *

**Normal POV: **

Mikan walked slowly, enjoying the wind playing in her hair. Her bare feet left small imprints in the wet sand only to be washed away on the next wave. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the salty breeze, the sounds of the waves, and the cool touch of the ocean at her feet.

"Having fun?" asked a cold voice trying to sound nice and she stilled, but other than that, she ignored the man who had interrupted her.

"Leave me." she ordered and he chuckled.

"You cannot order me away." he said, sounding amused. It made her cold down to her toes.

"I believe she can. Its a lady's prerogative to dismiss a man. Any man." said another voice. A voice she knew very well though she did not hear it often.

"Who do you.." the first man snarled but stopped mid sentence when he realized who he was speaking to. The lady in question slowly turned to see the raven haired crimson eyed man walking towards them, his eyes, on the other brown haired man, were flat and cold.

"You offer her protection?" the first man said softly, almost fearfully.

"What makes you think she needs protection?" Natsume asked calmly, and the first man blinked.

"This is what he means." Mikan said softly, her hair floating now, in a breeze stronger than the one flowing on the beach. Her eyes and her body glowing like the pale light of the moon. The man who had broken her tranquil night found himself lifted off the ground thrown away into the dunes more than 60 feet away.

She turned her the gaze of her still glowing brown eyes on Natsume.

He was smiling.

"May I join you for a walk?" he asked softly, and she stared at him before nodding and smiling back. The ethereal glow faded but another took its place. This one had nothing to do with anger or magic and everything to do with the man walking next to her now.

Just like she glowed from joy, his smile widened when he took her hand in his and she held it tightly in hers.

Just like that, the bond clicked into place, marking them as one part of a whole.


End file.
